Sequel I Love You Too special Valentine
by siihyun.kyumin
Summary: Kelanjutan cerita dari FF KyuMin I Love You Too. Mind to RNR? KyuMin couple.


FF KyuMin / Chocolate Passion / Yaoi / ( Sequel I Love You Too Special Valentine Day)

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
Genre : Yaoi  
Ratting: T semi M  
Disclaimer : FF ini mutlak milik author yg terinspirasi pas makan ice cream .XD  
Warning: BoyXBoy,judul gak nyambung sama cerita, NC yg sangat sedikit,gaje,abal,typo,OOC, de el el….

^^KyuMin Is Real^^

All Author poV

Sudah 1 minggu sejak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjalin hubungan, keduanya tampak sangat mesra. Hampir di setiap kesempatan mereka selalu tampil bersama dan mengumbar kemesraanya, menunjukan pada dunia bahwa mereka tengah saling jatuh cinta.  
Tak ayal membuat beberapa orang iri, betapa sempurnanya mereka. Kyuhyun yg tampan dan pintar, Sungmin yg manis dan ramah serta keduanya berasal dari kalangan orang berada. Siapa yg tak iri?

Seperti siang hari ini, mereka tengah menikmati waktu bersama di sebuah bangku di taman dekat kampus. Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya dengan manja ke pundak Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menikmati belaian lembut Kyuhyun di rambut hitam legamnya.  
Sungmin asyik memperhatikan orang – orang di sekitarnya yg tampak tengah menikmati hari juga, entah sendiri atau bersama orang terkasih, seperti dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

Mata Sungmin tertuju pada seorang anak kecil yg membawa bungkusan coklat, ia teringat kalau 3 hari lagi adalah valentine. Ia berfikir untuk merayakan valentine bersama Kyuhyun, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan dan romantis.

"Kyu~"

"Ne chagi.."

"Sebentar lagi valentine days."

Kyuhyun mengehntikan sejenak kegiatannya mengelus rambut Sungmin, ia berfikir sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin kita melewakannya bersama, hari valentine pertama kita." Jawab Sungmin sambil mendongak menatap Kyuhyun.

"Hahh..mianhae, tapi aku ada tugas dan harus di kumpulkan tanggal 15 nanti. Tadinya aku juga ingin melewatkannya bersamamu, tapi aku sibuk." Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan berkata dengan sedih, mungkin ia merasa telah mengecewakan Sungmin.

"Tapi Kyu~~ ini hari valentine pertama yg akan kita lewati, masa kau tidak bisa mengosongkan jadwalmu." Sungmin merajuk pada Kyuhyun.

"Sekali lagi mianhae, aku tidak bsa chagii.. tugas ini sangat penting. Ini akan menentukan nilai skripsiku nanti." Kyuhyun mencoba member penjelasan pada kekasihnya yg sangat manja ini.

"Huh menyebalkan.." Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun, ia merasa sangat kesal.

Apa Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dirinya? Mereka adalah pasangan baru, jadi wajar saja jika dirinyan ingin terus bersama Kyuhyun. Apalagi di moment hari valentine yg pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bila di lewati bersama orang terkasih.

SRET

Sungmin terhenti ketika merasa ada tangan yg menahannya, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapatkan sosok Kyuhyun yg tengah mencengkram tangannya kuat, namun tetap lembut. *nah loh, gimana tuh rasanya?*

"Lepaskan.." Ucap Sungmin dingin.

"Tidak akan sebelum kau mendengarkanku." Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin dalam dekapannya.

"K-kyu, l-lepas ini tempat umum." Sungmin terkejut dengan sikap Kyuhyun yg memeluknya di tepi jalan, wajah Sungmin memerah seketika saat merasakan nafas Kyuhyun menerpa lehernya.

"Mianhae hyung, tapi aku benar – benar tidak bisa pergi bersamamu saat valentine, tapi aku ingin tetap kita melewati hari itu bersama." Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap dalam mata foxy Sungmin.

"L-lalu a-apa rencanamu?" Tanya Sungmin gugup, karna wajahnya dan Kyuhyun begitu dekat.

"Datanglah ke apartemenku, kita buat pesta kecil untuk merayakan valentine." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum memandang Kyuhyun yg juga tengah tersenyum lembut padanya, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Sungmin. Satu,dua kecupan Kyuhyun daratkan di bibir plump Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan menikmati perlakuan roamntis kekasihnya.

Author poV end

Sungmin poV

Ahh Kyuhyun memang benar – benar romantis dan sangat mengerti aku, aku senang sekali bisa melewati hari valentine bersamanya. Eh hari valentine tinggal 2 hari lagi, aku harus menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Kyunnie. Apa ku buatkan cokelat saja ya? Hari valentine selalu berhubungan dengan cokelat.

"Hyung apa yg sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh? A-ani..aku pergi dulu ya Kyu, aku mau menemui Wookie." Aku mengecup pipinya sekilas dan beranjak pergi mencari Wookie.

Urusan masak – memasak Wookie ahlinya, ia pasti bisa membantuku untuk membuatkan cokelat untuk Kyuhyun, eh tapi tunggu! Kyu kan tidak terlalu suka makanan manis, lalu kalau aku buatkan cokelat apa dia akan menerimanya? Aishh aku bingung…

"Ah Wookie!" Aku memangil Wookie yg kebetulan lewat di saat aku tengah mencarinya.

"Ne hyung, ada apa memangilku?" Tanya Wookie mengampiriku.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Membantu apa?" Tanyanya balik padaku.

Aku member isyarat pada Wookie agar mendekat, aku membisikan rencanaku pada Wookie untuk membantuku membuat cokelat untuk Kyuhyun. Ia hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, hyung besok datanglah kerumahku. Kita buat cokelat sama – sama." Ucapnya padaku.

"Ne Wookie, gomawo."

Esok harinya sekitar pukul 10 aku pergi ke rumah Wookie untuk memulai membuat cokelat untuk hari valentine nanti. Ya walaupun Kyu tidak begitu menyukai makanan manis terutama coklat, namun rasanya kurang afdol merayakan valentine tanpa adanya cokelat yg menjadi lambang hari kasih sayang itu.

Ting Tong

Aku menekan bel rumah Wookie, menunggu sang pemilik rumah untuk membukakan pintunya untukku. Terdengar suara langkah kaki kecil yg menghampiri pintu, dan sedetik kemudian pintu itu di buka oleh Wookie yg langsung mempersilahkanku masuk,

"Silahkan masuk hyung.."

"Gomawo Wookie."

"Kajja, kita langsung ke dapur saja."

"Ah ne.."

Aku mengikuti Wookie sampai ke dapurnya, segala bahan untuk membuat cokelat sudah tersedia dan tersusun rapih di atas meja.

"Nah hyung pakai ini." Wookie memberiku celemek pink bermotif kelinci.

"Untuk apa ini? Kita kan namja, kenapa harus memakai ini?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Biar baju hyung tidak kotor.." Jawab Wookie.

Kami pun mulai membuat cokelat, Wookie melelehkan white chocolate dan dark chocolate. Sementara aku melelehkan cokelat dengan rasa starberry berwarna pink untuk nantinya di padu padankan dengan dengan cokleat lain dan di tengahnya di beri selai rasa blueberry atau raspberry.  
Setelah cokelat – cokelat itu leleh, wookie memasukannya ke dalam cetakan berbentuk love, mendiamkannya di dalam kulkas selama beberapa menit.

"Hyung, sepertinya cokelatnya sudah mengeras."

"Ahh jjinjja?"

"Ne, kita sudah bisa mendekornya."

Wookie mengeluarkan cokelat – cokelat yg sudah mengeras itu dari kulkas, aku mulai menyusunyya ke dalam box yg sebelumnya sudah ku siapkan. Cokelat itu terlihat amat sangat manis dan kemasannya pun cantik dengan pita pink yg ku ikatkan di atas box itu.

"Sudah jadii… wah cokelatmu bagus sekali hyung.

"Gomawo Wookie, milikmu juuga tak kalah indah"

"Yah semoga Kyuhyun menyukai cokelat buatanmu."

Aku hanya tersenyum, yah aku pun berharap semoga Kyuhyun menyukai cokelat yg kusukai. Aku membuat cokelat ini khusus untuknya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

Sungmin poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Aishhh menyebalkan… aku harus segera menyelesaikan tugas ini agar besok aku bisa melewati hari valentine bersama Minnie hyung. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya, lagi pula ini hari valentine pertama kami, mana mungkin aku melewatkannya.

"Eh tumben hari ini Minnie hyung tidak menghubungiku?"

Aku teringat pada Minnie hyung, sudah hampir jam 1 siang tapi dia belum menghubungiku? Kemana dia? Bukannya tiap pagi dia akan menelepon atau mengirim sms mengucapkan selamat pagi?

"Ahh sebaiknya aku menelponnya, aku merindukan suara manjanya."

Aku mengambil HP-ku yg tergeletak di samping laptopku, aku mendial nomor seorang yg ku cintai dan aku beri nama ID Call'y "My Beloved Minnie Bunny". Terdengar norak? Biarkan saja, aku senang memangilnya Minnie, dan Minnie senang dengan bunny, dan aku mencintainya. *apaan sih kyu, gak nyambung tau?*

"Aishh tidak di angkat, kemana sebenarnya dia?"

Aku memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan saja pekerjaanku, semakin cepat selesai akan semakin baik. Aku akan menghubunginya lagi nanti jika dalam 1 jam ini ia tak juga menghubungiku.

Kyuhyun poV end

Author poV

Sungmin merogoh saku celananya saat merasakan ada getaran kecil, ia melihat ID callernya dan tercantum nama "My Evil Prince" di situ. Sungmin terlalu semangat membuat cokelat, hingga lupa memberi kabar pada Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo.. Kyuhyun menelpon, dia pasti mencemaskanku."

Sungmin mencoba menghubungi balik kekasihnya, beberapa saat ia menunggu akhirnya telponnya mendapat respon.

_**"Yeoboseyo..chagia, kau kemana saja?"**_Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada cemas di ujung telpon sana.

"Mianhae Kyu, tadi aku ada urusan sampai lupa tak mengabarimu." Jawab Sungmin,

_**"Kau dimana sekarang?"**_Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"A-aku sedang di jalan pulang menuju rumahku." Jawab Sungmin.

_**"Ya sudah hati – hati, saranghae.." **__  
_  
"Ne, nado saranghae.."

Sungmin menyimpan kembali HP-nya di saku, dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya ke rumah. Ia sengaja izin untuk tidak kulaih 2 hari dengan alasan sakit. Padahal ia membolos hanya demi mempersiapkan hadiah untuk valentinenya nanti bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sideee….

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya yg lelah, setelah hampir semalaman ia begadang untuk menyelesaikan tugas. Akhirnya tugas itu selesai, untunglah ia karna memiliki otak yg jenius hingga tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk menyelesaikan tugas yg diberikan dosen padanya.

"Hah aku belum berbelanja untuk besok!" Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya saat melupakan sesuatu yg seharusnya ia siapkan.

"Ah tapi kan acaranya malam, besok pagi saja belanjanya. Sekarang..hoamm..aku lelah, sebaiknya tidur." ucap Kyuhyun dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Karna sudah terlalu kelelahan, maka tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk segera terlelap dan memasuki alam mimpi.

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun bangun ketika terkena terpaan sinar matahari. Sesaat ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya. Kyuhyun menoleh ke jam weker yg tergeletak manis di meja dekat kasurnya, matanya langsung terbelalak. Sekrag sudah pukul 4 sore? Berapa lama ia tidur.

"Astaga aku terlambat!" Kyuhyun langsung beranjak menuju kamar mandi, mandi scepat kilat, berpakaian asal dan segera menyambar dompet, jaket dan kunci mobilnya lalu segera pergi keluar. Ia hampir terlambat dengan kencan valentinenya bersama Sungmin.

"Shit! Ponselku tertinggal.." Kyuhyun mengumpat saat sadar kalau ia meninggalkan ponselnya, ia berlari masuk kembali ke apartemen untuk mengambil ponselnya.

55 pesan masuk dan 20 telpon terlewat, Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi saat menyadari kalau semua pesan dan telpon itu dari kekasihnya.  
Kyuhyun langsung mendial nomor Sungmin, tak perlu waktu lama untuk mendapat jawaban karna Sungmin langsung mengangkat telpon kyuhyun dan…

_**"CHO KYUHYUNN! KEMANA SAJA KAU HAH? AKU MENGKHAWATIRKANMU SEJAK KEMARINN!"**_Kyuhyun langsung di sambut teriakan menggelegar dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun sampai harus menjauhkan telinganya dari ponselnya agar tak tuli, saking kencngnya teriakan Sungmin,

"Mianhae chagi, aku ketiduran. Semalaman aku begadang menyelesaikan tugas, agar hari ini aku bisa berkencan denganmu." Kyuhyun mencoba member penjelasan pada Sungmin.

_**"Benarkah begitu? Aku kira kau melupakan janji kita karna sibuk dengan tugasmu, a-aku, aku minta maaf telah membentakmu kyu." **_Terdengar nada menyesal dari Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan janji kita, kau tunggulah dulu. Jam 8 aku akan menjemputmu."

_**"Arraseo, saranghae nae Evil Prince."**_

"Na do, saranghae nae Minnie bunny."

KLIK

Sambungan telpon itu terputus, Kyuhyun segera melanjutkan perjalananya menuju parkiran. Ia harus berbelanja perlengkapan untuk kencannya malam ini. Pertama Ia akan membeli hadiah untuk Sungmin, lalu membeli wine dan terakhir ia akan membeli bunga. Yah kira – kira seperti itulah daftar belanja yg ada di pikiran Kyuhyun.

Author poV end

Sungmin poV

Aku sangat khawatir, sejak kemarin sore Kyuhyun tak mengangkat teleponku dan tak juga membalas pesanku. Padahal aku sdah menelpon dan mengiriminya pesan berpuluh kali.  
saat sedang gelisah aku melihat ponselku bergetar, saat tahu itu dari Kyuhyun aku langsung mengangkatnya.

Aku membentaknya, huh tak tahukah dia kalau aku sangat cemas? Namun setelah mendengar penjelasaanya aku jadi merasa bersalah, Kyuhyun kelelahan mengerjakan tugas hingga akhirnya ia ketiduran. Aku meminta maaf padanya, lalu ia menyuruhku untuk menunggunya. Ia akan menjemputku jam 8 malam ini.

"Saranghae nae Evil Prince." Ucapku.

_**"Nado saranghae nae Minnie bunny." **_Jawabnya dan aku pun tersenyum.

Aah sebaiknya aku bersiap, karna dari tadi pagi aku sibuk mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun aku jadi lupa untuk bersiap – siap. Aku mengambil handuk yg tergantung di belakang pintu kamar, menoleh sesaat ke meja belajarku yg di atasnya terdapat box dengan pita pink yg cantik, itu adalah coklat buatanku. Aku tak sabar untuk memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

Untuk mandi aku membutuhkan waktu 1 jam, mengapa begitu lama? Padahal aku kan bukan seorang yeoja. Tentu karna aku ingin tampil sempurna di hadapan Kyuhyun, hari ini adalah hari special untuk kami, dan aku ingin Kyuhyun terpukau oleh penampilanku nanti.

"Hmm…pakai yg mana ya?"

Tanyaku pada diri sendiri saat membuka lemari pakaian, hampir semua baju yg tergantung di lemariku berwarna pink. Saking banyaknya, hingga aku bingung akan mengenakan pakaian yg mana di hari kasih sayang ini, mumpung momentnya pas, bukankah valentine identik dengan warna pink?

"Ahh coba saja dulu.."

Aku mengambil beberapa potong pakaian, aku ingin hari ini tampil manis di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selalu bilang menyukai diriku yang manis, ahh wajahku memanas tiap kali mengingat Kyuhyun yg mengatakan aku ini manis.

"Sempurna,,"

Aku memandang puas pantulan diriku di depan cermin, sepotong kaos V neck berwarna pink cerah, berpadu dengan blazer berwarna putih dan celana pendek selutut yg berwarna senada dengan blezerku . * bisa ngebayangin gak?*

"Emm tapi, apa tidak terlalu santai ya? Aku menggunakan celana pendek selutut seperti ini." Tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

"Biar sajalah, aku kan hanya akan makan malam berdua dengan Kyunnie. Tak perlu berpenampilan formal." Aku menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri.

Ahh rasanya aku sudah benar – benar gila karna seorang Cho Kyuhyun, jantungku mendadak berdetak cepat dan wajahku akan memerah tiap kali mengingatnya.

'Ahh jam berapa sekarang?"

Aku teringat ucapan Kyuhyun yg mengatakan akan menjemputku pukul 8 malam, aku melihat ke arah jam dinding yg tertempel di dinding kamarku. Ini masih pukul 6, masih 2 jam lagi sampai Kyuhyun menjemputku.

Sungmin poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Aku melirik ke arah jam tanganku, masih pukul 6. Masih ada waktu 2 jam lagi sampai aku menjemput Sungmin. Saat ini aku sudah mendapatkan boneka kelinci berwarna pink dan sebotol wine, tinggal membeli bunga dan mengambil pesananku.

"Baiklah, fighting Cho Kyuhyun!"

Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri, aku belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta sampai sebegininya. Rela melakukan apapun hanya demi membuatnya bahagia, padahal aslinya aku bukanlah orang yg terlalu perduli pada perasaan seseorang. Namun berbeda sejak aku bertemu dengannya, aku tak pernah sanggup mengabaikannya.

"Lee sungmin."

Hatiku selalu berdebar tak karuan tiap kali mengingat atau mengucapkan namanya, nama yg sudah kutuliskan di dasar hatiku. Terkadang aku masih tak menyangka, namja manis penyuka pink itu kini telah seutuhnya menjadi milikku, mengingat betapa lamanya aku mengumpulkan keberanianku saat hendak menyatakan cinta semua tak sia – sia, akhirnya ia membalas cintaku meski terkesan masih agak ragu.

"Bodoh.."

Ya dia bodoh, coba bayangkan saja. Dia datang ke apartemenku jam 12 malam hanya untuk menjawab pernyataan cintaku. Awalnya aku mengira aku tengah bermimpi, namun aku segera tersadar saat bibirnya mencium bibirku lembut, dan saat itu aku yakin kalau itu adalah nyata. Dan malam itu adalah malam terindah yg pernah kulewati, saat ia membalas perasaanku. Saat itu juga ia menjadi milikku seutuhnya, seakan mempertegas perasaanya padaku ia memberikan apa yg selama ini kudambakan darinya, cinta, kasih sayang bahkan tubuhnya.

"Shit.."

Seharusnya aku tak memikirkan bagaian itu, karna tiap kali aku mengingatnya itu selalu membuat sesuatu bi bawah sana terbangun dan menegang.  
Ah keasyikan berfikir sampai tak sadar kalu aku sudah sampai di temapt tujuanku untuk membeli bunga.

"Selamat datang tuann.." Sapa pemilik toko bunga itu ramah.

"Ada yg bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku ingin membeli sebuket bunga mawar pink." Jawabku .

"Ahh maaf, tapi kami sudah kehabisan stock bunga mawar. Karna ini valentine, permintaan akan bunga mawar meningkat dan saat ini sudah tidak ada stock lagi." Jawab pelayan yeoja itu.

"Lalu bisakah kau member saran bunga apa yg sebaiknya aku berikan pada kekasihku untuk valentine ini?" Tanyaku pada yeoja itu, mungkin ia punya solusi lain.

"Emm mungkin ada tuan, tunggu disini. Saya akan mengambilkannya." Ucap pelayan yeoja itu kemudian beranjak mengambil sebuah bunga menyerupai mawar berwarna merah darah.

"Ini tuan." Ia menyodorkan bunga itu padaku.

"Bunga apa ini? Bukankah kau bilang sudah tidak mempunyai stock bunga mawar?"Tanyaku bingung.

"Ini bunga Primerose, sejenis bunga mawar namun bunga ini hanya mekar pada malam hari." Jelasnya padaku.

Di lihat dari bentuknya memang mirip dengan mawar, namanya pun sama. Hanya memiliki nama tambahan di depannya, dan bunga ini hanya tumbuh di malam hari? Cukup menarik.

"Baiklah aku ambil bunga ini, berapa harganya?"

"Harganya 200 won tuan."

Aku mengambil dompetku dan membayar bunga itu, setelah itu aku kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan meletakkan bunga primerose itu di sebelah botol wine dan boneka kelinci pink. Sekarang hanya tinggal 1 lagi maka semuanya lengkap.

Kyuhyun poV end

Author poV

Sungmin menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun dengan gugup, tadi ia mendapat pesan kalau Kyuhyun tengah berada di jalan dan akan segera sampai di rumahnya.  
dengan gugup sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun di depan pintu, tangannya menenteng sebuah box kecil berpita pink.

TIIINN TIINNN TIINN

Terdengar suara klakson mobil yg di bunyikan, pertanda Kyuhyun telah datang menjemput Sungmin. Dengan segera sungmin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yg berada di dalam mobil. Kyuhyun segera tancap gas melajukan mobilnya.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di apartemen Kyuhyun, jarak apartemen kyuhyun dan rumah Sungmin memang tidak terlalu jauh, apalagi jika di tempuh menggunakan mobil. Kurang dari 20 menit juga pasti sudah sampai.

"Kajja hyung." Kyuhyun mengandeng tangan Sungmin.

Sementara Sungmin hanya diam dan menundukan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah yg menjalar di pipinya.  
Kyuhyun melepas sejenak genggaman tangannya sejenak untuk membuka kunci pintu apartemennya.

CEKLEK

Pintu akhirnya terbuka..

"Ayo hyung masuklah.." Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk terlebih dulu.

"Kenapa gelap sekali kyu?" Tanya Sungmin saat memasuki ruangan apartemen Kyuhyun yg lampunya belum di nyalakan.

"Tadi aku buru – buru, lupa belum menyalakan lampu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam, ada cahaya yg sepertinya berasal dari balkon kamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin yg tertarik akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampirinya, meskipun gelap tapi ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas berkat cahaya yg terpancar dari balkon kamar Kyuhyun sangatlah terang. Dan ketika Sungmin tiba, matanya membulat sempurna..

"Omoo.." Sungmin terpana dengan apa yg telah Kyuhyun siapkan untuk kencan mereka malam ini.

Di balkon itu terdapat banyak lampu yg menggantung *mirip kyk di MV Blue Tomorrow*, dan ada sebuah meja kecil dengan 2 buah kursi yg di salah satu kursinya terduduk dengan manis sebuah boneka kelinci pink. Di atas meja itu tersusun 2 gelas kaca dan sebotol wine, vas bunga yg berisi bunga yg menyerupai mawar.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kyuhyun yg tengah memperhatikan Sungmin dari ambang pintu.

"Ne, kau yg menyiapkan ini semua untukku?" Tanya Sungmin penuh dengan nada kebahagiaan.

"Tentu, ini special untukmu." Jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mendekati Sungmin.

"Gomawo Kyu, aku sungguh sangat bahagia." Ucap Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Cheonmaneyo chagi." Balas Kyuhyun.

Lama mereka berpelukan seperti itu, Sungmin merasakan kebahagiaan menajlar di hatinya. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun yg berhasil membuat Sungmin bahagia.

"Kajja kita mulai kencan kita,lihat aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukmu." Ucap Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Sungmin. Lalu duduk di bangku yg tadinya di duduki oleh boneka kelinci pink.

"Aku juga punya hadiah untukmu." Balas Sungmin dan duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ini.." Sungmin menaruh box yg ia bawa ke atas meja.

"Apa isinya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan memberitahumu jika kau memberikan boneka itu padaku." Ucap Sungmin.

"baiklah , silahkan ambil -mu." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit nada mengejek.

Sungmin menerima boneka pemberian Kyuhyun dengan senang, matanya berbinar seperti anak kecil yg tengah mendapat hadiah natal yg bagus dari santa. Sungmin memeluk boneka pemberian Kyuhyun erat.

"Hei chagi, yg seharusnya kau peluk dengan erat itu aku. Bukan boneka itu." Kyuhyun merenggut kesal karna merasa di lupakan oleh Sungmin.

"Hehe maaf Kyu.." Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat buka box itu. Aku penasaran." Ucap Kyuhyun,

"Baiklah, dasar tidak sabaran.." Cibir Sungmin,.

Sungmin membuka box yg ia bawa, menunjukan cokelat – cokelat cantik hasil buatannya. Ia sangat berharap Kyuhyun akan menyukainya, meski Kyuhyun tak begitu menyukai makanan manis.

"Ini buatanku sendiri." Ucap Sungmin malu – malu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun, lalu mencoba mengambil 1 cokelat dan memakannya.

Sungmin memeprhatikan Kyuhyun dengan harap – harap cemas, takut – takut kalau Kyuhyun tak menyukai buatannya.

"Manis!" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun pun mengangguk.

"Rasanya benar – benar enak, saat pertama kali kau memasukannya dalam mulut terasa lembut. Lalu setelah itu terasa selai blueberry yg melumer di dalam mulut." Kyuhyun menceritakan rasa cokelat buatan Sungmin.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin dan turut mencoba cokelat buatannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat expsressi Sungmin yg menurunya sangat manis saat merasakan cokelat buatannya sendiri, mata foxynya berbinar bening.  
Mereka mengobrol sambil menikmata cokelat buatan sungmin dan wine yg Kyuhyun beli, sesekali tertawa dan merajuk manja pada pasangannya saat mereka saling menggoda.

"Yahh Kyu, cokelatnya tinggal satu.." Ucap Sungmin melihat box yg tadinya berisi penuh cokelat kini hanya menyisakan satu.

Sebersit ide terlintas di benak Kyuhyun, ini akan menyenangkan batinnya.

"Kau mau chagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eh boleh?" Tanya Sungmin balik sambil tanpa sadar mengeluarkan aegyo.

"Tapi aku juga mau, bagaimana kalau kita berbagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai penuh arti.

"Ah hide yg bagus, ayo bagi menjadi dua.." Ucap Sungmin dengan riang, hendak mengambil cokelat itu untuk di belah menjadi 2.

"Eitss bukan seperi itu.." Kyuhyun mencgah tangan Sungmin.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun memasukan cokelat itu ke dalam mulutnya yg di sambut tatapan tak mengerti dan protes dari Sungmin.

"Ya Kyu! Katanya mau di bagi tapi kena-mmpph."

Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan protesnya, tengkuknya sudah lebih dulu di tarik Kyuhyun hingga bibir mereka bertabrakan. Sungmin membelalakan matanya kaget dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun yg tiba – tiba.

"Mmhh.."

Sungmin melenguh halus saat lidah Kyuhyun bergerak mendorong cokelat yg ada di mulutnya agar masuk ke dalam mulut Sungmin. Sungmin mulai memejamkan mata tanda menikmati ciuman lembut yg berpadu dengan rasa manis cokelat itu.

Kyuhyun semakin menekan tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciumannya, cokelat itu kini telah meluber dalam mulut Sungmin. Kyuhyun memainkan lidahnya di rongga hangat Sungmin, mencoba menyesap rasa manis cokelat yg tertinggal.

"Hah…hah..haah.." Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun dan ciuman manis itu pun terlepas. Nafas keduanya memburu. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi chubby Sungmin.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengelap sisa cokelat yg menempel di sudut bibir Sungmin.

Author poV end

Sungmin poV

Aku terkejut saat Kyuhyun menciumku tadi, ciuman yg manis dengan rasa cokelat dan blueberry. Aku sangat menyukai dan menikmatinya, rasanya menyenangkan saat cokelat itu meleleh di mulutku dengan lidah Kyuhyun yg bermain – main di dalamnya.

"Eh Kyu mau kemana?" Tanyaku saat Kyuhyun beranjak dari bangkunya, aku terlalu asyik melamun.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum dan menyalakan tipe. Lalu tersengarlah suara lantunan lagu berbahasa inggris yg tidak begitu aku tahu penyanyinya. Namun terdengar dari liriknya lagu ini begitu romantis.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan senang hati ku sambut.

_The Way You Look At Me_

_Cuase the something in the way you look at me_  
_it's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_  
_you make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be_  
_I'd never know what you see_  
_But there's something in the way you look at me_

Kami menari di bawah sinar sang rembulan, menikmati alunan lagu yg merdu diiringi piano. aku serasa bagai berdansa bersama pangeran. Kyuhyun memegang pinngangku lembut, dan menggengam tanganku erat serta tersenyum tulus kepadaku, bergerak bersama mengikuti alunan nada indah yg tercipta bagai harmoni. Betapa bahagianya aku malam ini di perlakukan bagai seorang putri oleh Kyuhyun, meski aku namja.

"Kau tahu Minnie, betapa aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Sebesar apa rasa cintamu padaku?"

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu?"

"Tentu."

"Cium aku, maka akan ku beri tahu padamu."

"Aishh kau ini.."

"Baiklah, baiklahh.. cintaku padamu tak terukur oleh apapun, tak terbatas apapun, tak terhitung apapun, melebihi apapun yg ada di dunia ini. Kau adalah nyawa dan nafasku, setiap saat ku membutuhkanmu. Jantungku berdetak hanya untukmu, dan selamanya aku akan mencintaimu meski cinta yg kta jalani ini salah, aku akan mempertahankanmu. Saranghaeo Lee Sungmin. Would you marry me?." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjukan sebauh cincin emas putih padaku.

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yg begitu romantis dan terkejut saat Kyuhyun melamarku, rasanya seperti melayang – layang. Tak ku sangka secepat ini Kyuhyun melamarku, dengan senyum manis aku pun mengangguk pasti.

"Nado saranghaeo Cho Kyuhyun. I do." Jawabku dan Kyuhyun langsung memasangkan cincin itu di jari manisku.

Sesaat setelah aku membalas kata cinta dan lamaran Kyuhyun, ia membawaku dalam ciumannya yg memabukan, penuh rasa cinta dan begitu lembut. Aku pun membalasanya, mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya. Kyuhyun semakin erat memeluku, mengiringgu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Aku mengerti apa yg akan terjadi, dan aku sudah menyiapkan diri dan hatiku untuk hal ini.

"Mmhh.."

Aku melenguh kecil saat Kyuhyun mengigit pelan bibir bawahku meminta akses masuk, aku membuka bibirku dan membiarkan kyuhyun menguasi segala apa yg ada di dalamnya. Demi Tuhan, aku rela memberikan apapun untuk Kyuhyun, termasuk nyawaku sekali pun. Aku terlalu mencintainya.

"Mmhh…minniehh.."

Kyuhyun menggeram halus saat tanganku meremas lembut rambut belakangnya, Kyuhyun semakin menambah tempo ciumannya. Ciuman yg tadinya lembut, kini berubah menjadi panas dan penuh gairah. Tak ayal membuat kami mendesah merasa nikmat yg teramat sangat.

Satu persatu aku membuka kancing kemejanya, membelai lembut dada bidangnya. Kyuhyun Nampak tak mau kalah, ia juga mulai melepaskan satu per satu pakaian yg menempel di tubuhku. Pertama blazer putihku, lalu kaos V neck pink yg membuat ciuman kami terlepas sesaat, kini aku dan Kyuhyun topless..

"Ahh..kyuhh.."

Desahku saat kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya ke leherku, menciptakan tanda kepimilikannya atas diriku. Aku mendongak memberi akses untuk kyuhyun agar lebih mudah mencium leherku. Kyuhyun membaringkanku perlahan di kasurnya sambil menatap ke dalam mataku.

"Kau tahu chagi, aku menyukai matamu. Mata foxy yg selalu menghanyutkanku." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membelai pipiku.

"Aku tahu..aku pun menyukai matamu yg selalu memancarkan cinta" Balasku mencium punggung tangannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali menyatukan bibir kami lembut, namun itu hanya sementara karna sedetik kemudian ciuman itu berubah menjadi ganas.  
Malam hari itu aku dan Kyuhyun kembali bersatu, bergerak seirama dalam melodi yang sama. menyuarakan kenikmatan duniawi yg memabukan membuat kami lupa akan segalanya. Membuat dosa terindah dalam hidup kami.

FIN

hyaaaaa mianhaeee endingnya gajee sekaleee, author udah buntu. XD  
FF ini special untuk meramaikan hari kasih sayang yg jatuh pada tanggal 14 februari*udah lewat haha CX*.  
semoga readers suka ya, di tunggu review'y ne :)


End file.
